Don't Be Stupid
by Kalana Fox
Summary: InuKag songfic. Inuyasha is being himself and Kagome gets pissed.


Hi everyone, this is my first shot at an Inuyasha fic so be real nice. This  
is based on Shania Twain's 'Don't Be Stupid (You Know I Love You)' song,  
which I think, sounds like a good "kagome talking about Inuyasha" kinda  
song. So anyway enjoy this I hope. By the way I don't own Inuyasha. I made  
some corrections that some people noticed. Ok enjoy.  
"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled while she was looking at a letter from  
her grandmother. As always Inuyasha landed face first on the floor; they  
were in Kagome's time for a short visit. When Kagome started reading the  
letter her grandmother sent her, Inuyasha tried to read it over her  
shoulder.  
  
'You're so complicated-  
You hang over my shoulder  
When I read my mail'  
"HEY WHAT DID I DO!?" Inuyasha half yelled half asked, while still  
implanted on the floor. "You were being nosy, that's what." Kagome said  
still reading the letter. Inuyasha managed to peel himself from the floor  
and stood up. "What's wrong with that? I was just curious." He said while  
muttering curses silently to himself. Kagome finished reading the letter  
and locked in a small safe where Inuyasha couldn't get it. Suddenly the  
phone rang which happened to unfortunately be right next to where Inuyasha  
was standing. RING RING the phone rang till Kagome picked it up and started  
to talk, "Hello?" she asked. "Hi Kagome, this is Hojo (a/n did I spell that  
right?)." Hojo said on the other side of the phone line.  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at hearing that name, he quickly ran over to  
Kagome ready to take the phone away but was stopped when Kagome silently  
said, "Sit.". Inuyasha was on the floor for a couple more minutes, then he  
pulled himself off the ground just in time to see Kagome hang the phone  
back up.  
  
'I don't appreciate it  
When I talk to other guys  
You think they're on my tail.  
I get so aggravated when I get off the phone  
And get the third degree.'  
  
"Who was? What did they want? And did they bother you?" Inuyasha asked.  
Kagome silently sighed to herself but answered his question anyway, "That  
was Hojo, he just wanted to see if I was feeling better from my latest  
"sickness", and no he didn't bother me." She answered him. Inuyasha stood  
blinking for a few seconds but snapped out of it, "Oh." Was all he could  
say.  
  
'I'm really feelin' frustrated  
Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me  
And you'll see.  
Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax.  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible.  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
So don't be stupid-you know I love you.'  
  
Kagome then quickly went upstairs and came back down with some nail polish.  
She started to paint her nails at her kitchen counter, "Kagome? What are  
you doing?" Inuyasha asked cocking his head confused-puppy style. "I'm  
painting my nails stupid. What dose it look like?" she said sarcastically.  
Inuyasha just stood watching her still confused, Kagome thought he was  
being annoying just standing there so she decided to have some fun with  
this moment.  
"Sit boy." Said Kagome while still painting her nails. Inuyasha once again  
slammed into the floor full force, when the spell wore off he slowly lifted  
his head with an angry expression etched on his face. "GOD DAMN WOMAN  
THAT'S ABOUT THE THIRD TIME TODAY YOU DID THAT! WHEN WILL THEY STOP?"  
Inuyasha yelled now standing.  
  
'Stop overreacting  
  
You even get suspicious when I paint my nails  
  
It's definitely distracting  
  
The way you dramatize every little small detail'  
  
Kagome smiled slightly to herself once she finished painting her nails,  
"How about they never stop and I just keep saying sit sit sit sit sit sit  
sit" she said trying to sustain her laughter as she heard the continuous  
bang from Inuyasha being slammed against the floor non-stop. When he  
finally did stop pounding against the ground he stayed on the ground, his  
left leg twitching slightly from each "sit" he got.  
He finally got himself up and started to dust himself off but he didn't  
even get to move before. "Sit sit and don't forget sit." Kagome said  
looking in the kitchen for something to eat. Inuyasha, again, banged on the  
ground three times in a row. He was now starting to get REAL pissed with  
being "sat" every five minutes. He cussed rather loudly while his face was  
still buried in the ground, Kagome couldn't help but giggle a slight bit.  
When he was finally able to pull himself back up Kagome "sat" him again,  
and again, and again.  
  
'Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax-Max  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
So don't be stupid-you know I love you'  
  
She finally decided it was time to head back to the feudal era again, so  
she waited for the spell to wear off then started to run a couple of  
seconds before Inuyasha started chasing her. She ran outside and towards  
the well house with Inuyasha hot on her heals, "COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN  
WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome jumped into the well. "Grrrrr." Inuyasha  
growled as he jumped into the well after Kagome.  
  
'Don't be stupid-you're my baby  
  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
So don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible  
Oh-no-no  
So don't be stupid.'  
A/N Well I hope you liked it. I wasn't even thinking while I was writing  
this, I just wrote it semi-consciously. Well you know what to do R&R. Thank  
You. 


End file.
